


Still your Soulmate

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cancer, Car Accidents, Character Death, I know, M/M, Mavin, Other, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, but happy in the end, im a terrible person, im sorry, my sister hates me because I wrote this, please dont hate me, really sad, soulmate principle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns slowly, damn he wishes he could turn faster, and there’s Gavin. He’s wearing black bermudas, green converse and a Rooster Teeth shirt. His golden hair is tousled in every direction and his green eyes sparkle in all the white.</p><p> </p><p>And Michael knows he loves him with every fucking fiber of his being. They rush together and lips meet lips…and there’s nothing for a while but touch and taste and sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still your Soulmate

_So, say everyone really does have soulmates. And if your soulmate dies before you meet them, they become kind of your “guardian angel.” Like, they want you to live a really long great life, so they take care of you and protect as a ghost or something, because their life was so short. And it’s really kinda sad because they wish they could be with you but they can’t, so they wait until you can join them when you’re ready._  
  
:::::

The tests came back today, and of fucking course, he’s got cancer.

\---

It started with some stomach pains and trouble finishing his lunches with the Achievement Hunter group and soon, he was losing weight like crazy. He was having trouble keeping his food down and when he had passed out in the office, his boss, Geoff, made him go see a doctor. That wasn’t what worried him, hospitals never really bothered him, but when the doctor was feeling around his lower back and requested more tests, he grew nervous.

“It’s not like, something serious, right doc?” He asked with a chuckle. The doctor gave a smile.

“It’s just some tests, you’re most likely fine.” The way he said it though didn’t curb the nerves eating at his stomach. He was sent to a different room where they drew blood and injected him with radiation.

“What’s this for?” He asked. The nurse just smiled and wiped the blood from his elbow.

“We’re going to do a CT scan just to check on some things.” She was too happy about the whole thing.

“What are we looking at?” He wondered. Her smile faltered a little but she recovered quickly.

“Oh, it’s just a procedure!” She reassured him. “Just some tests.”

\---

Just some tests became a phrase he would hear often.

The tests came back showing that something was wrong, and the doctors called back and requested he come back in for more tests. And today, he sits in his doctor’s office by himself –because he doesn’t fucking have anyone else- and they give him the news.

“You’ve got an Islet Cell tumor. It’s also called a neuroendocrine tumor.” The doctor says. “It comes from the cells inside the pancreas that makes hormones.”

Quiet fills the white walls as Michael processes this. He feels more numbness than heartbreak because, how can he have cancer? Honestly…this doctor is just fucking with him…. Michael can feel his mouth moving before the thoughts can be processed in his head.

“How can I make it go away? Like…chemo right? Am I going to lose my hair?” It doesn’t feel real.

“Mr. Jones.” The doctor pulls his glasses off and squeezes the bridge of his nose. Oh fuck that isn’t a good sign…. “It’s spread to different organs already. We can try chemo but…we really don’t know if you’re going to make it.”

“…What the fuck?” Michal chokes out, tears filling his eyes. His shaking hands clutch at the chair arms as he leans forward. “No you can’t…I can fight this…. Don’t give up on me!”

“No sir I’m not giving up on you.” The doctor assures him. “It’s just…honestly I’ve never seen this type of cancer. It’s so incredibly rare. So we’re going to start you on chemo as soon as possible. But we need you to fill out some paperwork. Is there anyone you can call to help you out?”

Geoff.

He has cancer.

Calling Geoff, ringing phone in his ear as the doctor excuses himself from the room, and Geoff answers.

“Michael! Hey is everything okay? You went to the doctor right?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, and you can hear Jack and Ray in the background shouting. “Make sure you bring in a note so we don’t count this against you-”

The playful banner in the background burns his lungs as he takes a shaky breath. Geoff keeps talking about the new Let’s Play and how if Michael could come back today, they could film it and he could go home, Ray in the background screaming at the screen –he could practically see it- and Jack is aiming for him purposely….

“I’ve got cancer.” Geoff stops talking and all Michael can hear is Geoff screaming at Ray and Jack to shut the fuck up oh my god oh my god.

“Cancer?” Geoff asks weakly. Because too much has happened in Achievement Hunter and this is just the nail on the coffin.

“It’s like…super rare.” His voice breaks. “It’s called Islot Tumors or some shit. Anyway, do you think you could…?” He pauses, because isn’t the same fucking call Geoff got two years ago? “Could you come up here and help me?”

“Yeah bud I’ll be up there in a bit. Just…hold on okay?” Geoff is gathering his stuff and Michael can hear him choking on tears. There isn’t any more playful banner in the background. Keys jingling and Geoff walking out of the office are on the other line. “I’m getting in my car now.”

“I don’t think I’ll die anytime soon.” Michael jokes dryly, although he can feel his own tears in his throat. “Just…I’ll be here waiting.”

“Don’t worry buddy I’m on my way.” Geoff hangs up and the doctor eventually comes back in.

“Yeah, I have someone on the way to help out.” Michael says quietly. It still hasn’t hit him, but he’s crying and the doctor just watches him with a sad expression.”

“I have some paperwork here and here’s some information.” The doctor hands the colorful pages over and clears his throat. “I’m going to tell the nurse who to look for. Can you describe your friend for me?”

“He’s got sleeves and a beard.” Michael whispers. The doctor leaves and he doesn’t look over the pages. Nothing can fix this, he already knows it. Finally Geoff arrives and Michael is still sitting in the pleather chair with the papers clutched in his sweaty hands. He feels light headed and nauseas and he just wants to leave and pretend this isn’t happening. But his abdominal pain is back and it hurts and Geoff is hugging him tightly.

It reminds him of Gavin.

He pushes Geoff away and throws up his meager meal of a sandwich into the doctors trash can.

\---

Geoff wants Michael to move into his house with him and Griffon and Millie, but Michael doesn’t think Millie can handle another death of a friend, and so Michael refuses. Geoff follows him to his apartment and tells him to call if he needs anything. Michael promises to, but both men know he won’t. Chemo will be starting soon, and Geoff promises to take him.

Michael locks the door behind him and it hits him, this instant feeling of being alone, and he falls to his knees and sobs.

“Gavin you stupid fuck.” He cries out, lying down and clutching at his stomach. He doesn’t know what hurts worse, the fact that his best friend is gone or that he’ll soon be where Gavin is.

Of course, Gavin is probably in Heaven and Michael feels that he will go straight to Hell.

An hour passes before he stands up and rubs at his puffy face. He passes the kitchen, not wanting to throw up again, and decides to take a scalding hot shower. Water always made him feel better. But as he turns the water on, he gets light headed again and has to sit on the toilet seat until the dizziness passes. He stands, and there in the mirror is Gavin fucking Free. He feels his knees give as he falls back on the toilet and screams.

“Michael, calm down.” Right down to the accent, he’s hallucinating. He knows it, because Gavin died in a car accident almost two years ago. “Please let me explain.”

“I’m going crazy. Oh God, it’s happening. I’m going insane already.” He tugs on the auburn curls that rest on top of his head as Gavin looks down at him. Fuck it, he’s crazy. The apparition just wants to soothe him and he might as well fucking talk back.

“Are you calm?” Gavin asks him. Michael nods and blinks hard again, just making sure that he really isn’t dreaming.

“Yeah, I guess. I’ve got cancer and now I’m hallucinating that you’re here. Just, please tell me that it’s good news. You’re here to deliver me to Jesus or some shit. I can’t take any more bad news.”

“Okay. No bad news.” He scratches the stubble on his tanned face and then smiles. “I have good news! I’m your guardian angel.”

“I…my what?” He stumbles over the thought.

“Yeah, I got sent back down to watch over you.”

“You’re too late.” Michael snaps. Gavin looks sad, but Michael’s already sure that Gavin knows “I’ve got some fucking rare cancer and I’m going to die.” He doesn’t say anything. Michael stands up and leans on the counter. His face is inches away from the glass, but he can’t see his own reflection, just Gavin’s green eyes.

“I’m sorry Michael. They wouldn’t let me come back. They said that you were still grieving over me and it was too soon.”

“They?” Michael questions blandly. Gavin nods and he explains.

“When I died, I guess I didn’t know I was dead. I was there when you and Geoff were told and I guess I had to believe after that. I got to see my funeral. And then, halfway through, an angel came to get me. He explained a lot of things to me and pretty much showed me around Heaven, and then I’ve just been waiting until I could come back down to you.”

“He explained things to you?” Michael asks. Gavin nods, but doesn’t clarify.

“How did I die?” Gavin wonders. A confused look crosses Michael’s face.

“They didn’t tell you?” Michael seems shocked. “You must have heard something at the funeral?”

“No, I couldn’t really hear. It was like I was deaf really. I could just see.”

“You were on your way to see me…it was really late…. And you got on the freeway and there was a drunk driver. He swerved over the pathetic little grass median and hit you at ninety miles an hour. You died instantly.” Michael sounds tasteless in Gavin’s opinion.

“Oh. I remember that I was going to see you and then it was really bright. And then, I was at my funeral.” Gavin trails off uncomfortably. “I didn’t really believe in Heaven, but the angel said everyone gets a chance.”

“Gavin?”

“Yes Michael?”

“I’m glad I got to see you today.”

Gavin smiles. “Me too.”

\---

It’s a few weeks later when Michael is brushing his hair and he decides to shave it. Fuck it, the shit is falling out anyway in handfuls. He’s surprised really when Gavin appears with a sad look on his face. It’s even more surprising that Gavin is almost see through but standing next to him instead of looking back at him from the glass.

“What are you doing Michael?” Gavin asks. Michael shrugs as he finishes shaving the entire left half of his head.

“It’s falling out anyway. I’m tired of the pathetic looks that the guys are giving me. I feel like shit and I can’t really eat. There’s no point in pretending that I’m not sick. I have this fucking port for the chemo and I just want a goddamned beer but alcohol isn’t allowed. I’m so sick….” Michael is crying and he can see Gavin’s ghostly hand on his forearm. The tattoos look faded and he regrets not being able to get them redone before his funeral. Because who is he kidding, the chemo isn’t helping and he doesn’t want to leave Austin for some huge hospital. He’d rather die right here in the city he loves surrounded by those he loves. On days he’s too sick to go to work, the A.H. crew spends their lunch hour at his house, cooking for him and helping him clean. There was a whole week that Ray and Geoff took turns sleeping on his couch because he couldn’t get out of bed.

And there was a whole week Jack was here instead of Geoff because Michael had begged Geoff to stop taking him for chemo.

Geoff had called the doctor, who had confessed that chemo wasn’t going to do anything but postpone the inevitable, and Geoff came back to Michael. He’d been the father that Michael never had, and he was truly glad to have him in his life.

Ray’s text tone rings from Michael’s cell phone, but he doesn’t pick it up. He looks ridiculous with half his head shaved.

“Do you remember why I was coming over?” Gavin asks. Michael chuckles as he starts on the second half.

“Yes I do. I think about it all the time believe it or not.” Michael confesses. Gavin smiles.

“Tell me why.”

“I know you remember.”

“Just tell me please.” Gavin whispers in Michael’s ear. And Michael caves because that whisper has always been his weakness.

“You were coming over because it was our four month anniversary. I was cooking dinner and you had called and said you were running late. And I had said that you’d better hurry because I didn’t want the food getting cold. Then you were hours late and I was sitting here, completely pissed because you blew me off on our anniversary. Then Geoff called me and said that he was coming to get me and something terrible had happened.” Michael pauses, the clippers in his hand shaking. “And we went to identify the body. But you were so cut up and just fucking…wrecked that I had to stare at you for like, ten minutes before it finally clicked that it was you.”

“I wasn’t trying to speed. Millie wanted help with her homework. And I tried so hard to hurry.” Gavin says.

“It isn’t your fault Gavs. I wasn’t ever mad at you.”

“Michael….” Gavin whispers. “I’m your soulmate.”

“I know this Gavin. I love you.” Michael tells him, finishing his head. Gavin gives a sad smile as he nods slowly.

“I love you too.”

“Do you think I could be in Heaven with you?” Michael asks. Gavin’s eyes light up.

“Yeah, I think I could talk to the angels about it.”

\---

And here it is…the final stretch. Ray had come to see Michael before he headed home for the night and found that Michael had a stroke. He had called Geoff and Jack and they had called the rest of Rooster Teeth. After nearly half a year of fighting, Michael Jones was dying.

Lindsay had taken it pretty hard –she’d always had a crush on him regardless of his gay status- and Ray did too. He’d be alone on Team Lads with Gavin and now Michael gone. He had gone on Twitter and posted sad updates about Michael’s health and how he was afraid something would happen to him next. Geoff and Griffon let Millie come see him once, but she had asked about Gavin and Griffon had taken her away. Michael was too weak to stay awake for long periods of time, so he’d fall asleep with people there and wake up alone sometimes. And sometimes, there was Gavin Free. He’d gotten better at the ghost thing, and was now almost completely solid –as solid as a ghost could be- but still invisible to everyone but him.

Gavin often stayed close, calming Michael down, and never left him alone.

“Gavin?” Michael asks one night once everyone has gone home and Geoff has fallen asleep in the chair.

“Yes?” Gavin answers from the foot of the bed.

“Is it scary?” He breaths out, because talking takes too much fucking effort.

“Yes, at first. But as soon as they meet you, just relax and do what they say.” Gavin reassures him. He licks his dry lips with an even dryer tongue and coughs. Geoff stirs but after nights of sleeping here, he’s used to Michael’s nighttime struggles.

“I don’t want to die.” Michael admits finally. Gavin nods.

“I know. I don’t want you to die either. I want you to live a long and healthy life. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“What…mean. I mean, what you mean?” Michael stumbles over the words. He doesn’t feel right.

“Well, everyone has a soulmate. It’s just fact. Everyone is meant for someone else. When I died, the angel told me I was your soulmate and because of that you’d be alone until you died. Well, I said that wasn’t very fair and he said because we hadn’t quite discovered the soulmate thing yet, I could return to watch over you as a guardian angel. If I’d have been here sooner, I might have asked to stop the cancer. I was too late again….” He looks distraught and Michael feels his heart pounding in his chest. Is he dying or nervous? Which is worse?

“I knew we were soulmates.” Michael tells him. Geoff rolls over in the chair but Michael really doesn’t give a shit anymore.

“Yeah and they sent me back to be your guardian angel. It hurts to see you like this. To not be able to touch your or hold you or protect you. It was my job to protect you until you were ready to die.” Gavin’s crying now, tears sliding down his still perfect face. Michael wishes he didn’t look like this, all sick and pale and crumbling. He wishes he had the strength to reach over and grab Gavin and kiss him until he stopped crying.

“Gavin.”

“No Michael I failed you. I am so sorry. I can’t ever make this up to you.” Gavin bawled. Michael coughs louder now, and his chest burns. The brutal sound that comes out of his chest makes Gavin look up.

“Gavin, I love you.”

“God Michael I love you too.” Gavin cries more now, his heart breaking. He can feel the angels calling to him. His time on earth is done, and he failed his soulmate. He expects to be punished as soon as he crawls back through the gates. But he can’t leave. The angels cry is louder, but instead of giving into the angelic singing, he turns it off and crawls to Michael. “I’m here until the end.”

“Is the end soon?” Michael asks quietly. Gavin kisses his forehead but neither can feel it.

“Yes darling. It’s so close.” He feels himself breaking. They’re calling him stronger still and soon, someone will arrive to take Michael to Heaven.

“Good. I’m ready to go now. I’m tired of the fight I wasn’t ever going to win.” He realizes that Michael is babbling now; sweat covering his skin as he clutches the damp sheets. The machines begin to beep loudly as his heart gives out. It too is tired of the fight it was never going to win.

“Michael!” Gavin screams as he is literally ripped from the world. Michael raises a hand and Geoff is there, sobbing and so are the nurses. But he still screams. “GAVIN! DON’T LEAVE ME HERE! I’M TOO AFRAID TO DIE ALONE!”

“Michael, don’t say that!” Geoff is shouting at him. The nurses are shoving Geoff out of the way as they check his vitals.

“Someone call the doctor!” One shouts. “It doesn’t look good!”

“Michael!” That’s Gavin now, but it’s just his voice. He’d recognize it anywhere.

“Gavin!” Michael screams. His tongue feels wet as he coughs again. Blood splatters on the nurse’s chest in front of his face. His eyes wide with fear, he cries out and grabs Geoff’s hand.

“I’ll be here waiting for you! We are going to spend eternity together! Don’t you worry my little Michael!” Gavin cries into his head. Michael feels a smile cross his face as he realizes what Gavin has said. He turns his face to see Geoff.

“He’s waiting for me Geoff!” Michael says. Geoff merely nods and sobs harder. His hand is tight on Michael’s, but Michael can’t return the pressure. “Gavin’s waiting for me. We’re going to be together forever.” Geoff has chewed so hard on his lower lip that it’s bleeding.

“I know Michael.” Geoff whispers. He kisses Michael’s hand and Michael sees that he’s texting. Of course, he would be leaving behind everyone and everything…but to have Gavin back would be worth it all.

“I love everyone Geoff. I’m not giving up.” He pushes. Geoff nods and shoves a nurse sideways so that he can be next to Michael. So that Michael doesn’t die alone.

“We’re losing him!” A nurse screams. A doctor enters the room and everything goes hazy.

“Let me go.” He whispers. Geoff is crying. “G-Gavin needs me.”

“Get a defibrillator in here stat! His heart is giving out!” The doctor is screaming and the room is in an uproar. He’s closing his eyes.

 “I’m coming Gavin!” He shouts. It’s going white and Geoff is screaming at them to stop, Michael is ready to go, don’t bring him back.

There’s a sudden peace to the world as he opens his eyes again. White is everywhere around him, and he looks down. He’s in his favorite jeans, skater shoes and a rage quit tee and when he reaches up, there’s a beanie covering his full head of auburn curls. His body is back too, no longer bony and shaky. He feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time as well…he doesn’t feel alone. There’s a chuckle behind him and he feels his face turn into a smile.

He turns slowly, damn he wishes he could turn faster, and there’s Gavin. He’s wearing black bermudas, green converse and a Rooster Teeth shirt. His golden hair is tousled in every direction and his green eyes sparkle in all the white.

And Michael knows he loves him with every fucking fiber of his being. They rush together and lips meet lips…and there’s nothing for a while but touch and taste and sight.

 “So now what do we do?” Michael asks when they finally pull apart. Gavin just smiles.

“Well I’ll show you our place and we can just decide if we want to see everyone else grow up or just live here until they come up.”

“It’s real.” Michael whispers. And here Gavin is after two years, and he still loves him. There’s nothing more needed.

“Of course it is Michael…why wouldn’t it be?”   
  
:::::::  
  
[[[IDEA FOR FIC HERE, YES WE HAVE PERMISSION](http://ultrasail.tumblr.com/post/64061236000/aperturelaborotories-ultrasail-i-have-this).]]

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I am so very sorry. -S  
> Idea from Tumblr user Ultrasail, we do have permission from her for using her idea. 
> 
> S YOU HORRIBLE HORRIBLE BEING I HATE YOU -A


End file.
